


❉ 139 Dreams (Tsunayoshi Sawada & Kotaro Sasaki ₁-₂) Useless

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [18]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Friendship, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Are we there yet?” You groaned, dragging your feet across the pavement.Tsuna sighed, glancing at you. “No, not yet.”“How long have we been walkin’ anyway?” You questioned, hiking up your book bag before it could fully slide off your shoulder.“About fifteen minutes or so.” He mused, doing the same to his own bag. “We should be there soon.”
Series: 139 Dreams [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Tsunayoshi Sawada & Kotaro Sasaki ₁-₂) Useless

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Crack, Crossover ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,369 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! & Eyeshield 21 ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

“Are we there yet?” You groaned, dragging your feet across the pavement.

Tsuna sighed, glancing at you. “No, not yet.”

“How long have we been walkin’ anyway?” You questioned, hiking up your book bag before it could fully slide off your shoulder.

“About fifteen minutes or so.” He mused, doing the same to his own bag. “We should be there soon.”

Sure enough, only a mere seven minutes later, the pair reached Bando High where your math tutor was waiting. It was late in the afternoon and most of the students had already left, minus the few who stayed behind for club activities. The sun was low on the horizon, setting off the sky with hues of orange and red and even a few traces of purple.

“Where are we supposed to meet this guy?” Tsuna inquired, looking back and forth across the school grounds.

You ignored his question, taking off towards the football field. The younger male followed suit, his brown eyes blinking curiously at the group of high schoolers that were practicing on the field.

“The… football field?”

“The guy tutoring us is a member of the Bando Spider’s football team.” You glanced at him before looking back at the field.

“Se-Seriously?” Tsuna couldn’t believe that a football player would be the one tutoring them. It was hard to believe that a jock would be smart enough, but that stereotype had been blown out of the water long ago when Deimon made their debut.

A pink-haired male with a guitar was the first to notice them. He called out to another boy wearing the #99 jersey who walked over a few minutes later, taking off his helmet to reveal a mess of spiky purple hair. He pulled something silver out of thin air. Being in the mafia (and being slightly paranoid), Tsuna let out a high pitched _hiieee_ and took a few steps back, staring at the object in the male’s hand, which largely resembled a pocket knife. Your body tensed, ready if he decided to attack. You took a step to the left so you stood in front of Tsuna.

The purple-haired male flicked his wrist, a click following. Instead of a blade popping up, however, a comb appeared in its place. Raising it up, he combed through his dark hair before striking an odd type of pose. “You’re very smart-looking! Student of Deimon High and Namimori Chuu.”

Tsuna nodded, staring at the comb in shock. “Y-Yes…”

“Ah! I remember you!” The male suddenly grinned, moving closer to you. “You were there when I visited Deimon a while back.”

You blinked, the memory floating to the surface of your mind. “Oh, yeah. The grease spider.”

“G-Grease spider!?” He fumed, a tick of anger appearing on the back of his head.

The pink-haired male let out a chuckle of amusement, but you ignored him, turning away from the pair. “Can we get this over with?”

The boy composed himself, combing through his hair once more. “I should start by introducing myself. I am the #1 kicker in all of Japan, Kotarou Sasaki of the Bando Spiders!”

“….”

Hearing no response, Kotarou opened his eyes. An outline appeared where the two previously stood, blinking three times before disappearing.

“Oi! Don’t ignore me!” He cried, following after them. He stopped when you turned around to face him, eyes narrowed and a scowl set on your face.

“Look, grease spider, I don’t care who you are or what you do. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible, savvy?”

Kotarou stared at your back as you walked away into the school building. He wasn’t sure how to feel or react, but he definitely did _not_ like your attitude. How did he ever get caught in such an un-smart situation?

“S-Sorry about that.”

Kotarou moved his dark orbs to the younger male who shifted nervously under his gaze, staring down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Was this boy intimidated by the kicker?

“She’s really bad at math… everyone always says it’s a miracle that she’s made it into her second year of high school with her math grades as low as they are. It feels kind of… _pointless_ to her, so she isn’t too happy about this.” He looked up, mistaking the older male’s curious expression for one of disappointment. “Don’t get me wrong! It’s not that she hasn’t tried! She’s tried really hard for years, but she just couldn’t get it down, so she gave up.”

“Then why am I here?” Kotarou mused, looking down at the brown-haired male.

“You’re her last hope. The teachers say she won’t graduate if she doesn’t bring up her grades. She doesn’t seem to care, but my mother does.”

Kotarou stared after Tsuna as he ran to catch up with you, the words he had spoken still lingering in the air. “Yosh! I’ll prove how smart I am by teaching this un-teachable kid to do math!”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You and Tsuna entered Kotarou’s homeroom class, as he had asked, and pushed two of the desks together before sitting down. Kotarou took a chair and placed it in front of the two desks, sitting in it backward with his arms propped up on the back.

“Since you’re in High School -” he pointed at you “and you’re in Middle School -” he motioned towards Tsuna “both of your work will be different.”

You scoffed, looking to the side and muttering _genius_ under your breath.

He glared at you but said nothing on the comment. “We’ll start with the hardest first.”

You let out a groan as he stared at you expectantly. With a sigh, you pulled your math book out of your bag, dropping it onto the desk with a scowl.

Kotarou brought the book closer, opening it to the right page and looking over the homework that was due tomorrow. “I want to see how far you are. Can you solve this problem?” Grabbing your notebook, he opened to a blank page and wrote down the problem on the sheet before sliding the book back to you.

5(-3x – 2) – x – 3) = -4(4x + 5) + 13

You looked at it blankly before your eyes narrowed into a glare. Maybe if you stared at it long enough, it’ll catch on fire.

“Can you solve it?” He repeated after a few minutes of watching you attempt to perform a pyrotechnic magic trick. He ran his comb through his hair, eyes watching you carefully.

Your eye twitched as you attempted to contain your anger. “This… is completely… useless! Who the hell needs to know stupid shit like that in everyday life?!”

“You have to learn it to pass.” He responded, grabbing the paperback from you and beginning to explain how to solve it. With every word that left his mouth, you felt your restraint slipping little by little. Your annoyance levels were rising at a rapid pace and you could feel your fists clenching. “You’re a smart-looking person! You should be able to figure this out, it’s an easy math problem!” He complained, trying to regain your attention.

“Easy? Easy!? This is not _easy_ math! It’s _bang-your-head-against-the-wall-until-it-bleeds_ math!” You growled, slamming your palms onto the desk as you stood. The chair clattered backward from the sudden movement.

He scowled. “That’s so un-smart.”

Tsuna stuttered out your name, gripping onto your shoulder and trying to calm you down.

“Math. Is. Useless!” You growled, picking up the thick book before throwing it at the unsuspecting purple-haired male. It hit him dead in the face, sending him flying off the chair and onto the tile floor. He sat on the ground, knees bent and eyes closed. One hand was held to his face while the other was flat on the floor, holding him up. Small, _owww_ sounds slipped from his lips accompanied by a few groans.

Tsuna scolded you before rushing over to the older male. “Are you okay, Sasaki-san?”

You blinked, your lips slowly curling up into a grin. “I’ll be damned… I just found an actual use for math!”

Tsuna and Kotarou blinked, staring at you like you had just grown another head.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

▸ [Part 2 of 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362242)


End file.
